After Getting Drunk on You
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Sasuke wakes in an unfamiliar apartment. But is he really awake? Or is it all a wonderful dream... lemon, yaoi, SasuNaru


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto-sama. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi: male homosexual relationships, adult language, sexual situations, sexual intercourse,

Ok everyone! This is a SasuNaru version of Chapter one of the manga 'kimi de oboreta ato wa.'

The chapter is called 'After Getting Drunk On You'

The manga is a hardcore yaoi, so I only recommend it for those who like that sort of thing. ^^;

Enjoy!

* * *

After Getting Drunk On You

* * *

Shadows.

The first thing Sasuke saw as his eyes slid open were the shadows playing over the ceiling.

'_Odd…_' he thought. '_That isn't the way the shadows look in my house…_'

Foxes.

The second thing Sasuke saw were foxes. Orange, red and golden, they decorated the walls in the form of paintings, the dressers as plush toys and statues, the bed Sasuke was in as sprawling designs etched over pillows and blankets.

'_Where am I?_'

Water running drew Sasuke's gaze to a partly opened door. A shower. Sasuke's fogged mind managed to match up the sounds. He blinked groggily as his gaze returned to the ceiling.

'_What happened…?_' he wondered. '_I was at that Under-graduates gathering…_'

-=-=-=-

Uchiha Sasuke, top student, genius, attended every under-graduate gathering he could. He wasn't much for socializing, in fact he was downright against it, however there was one reason he kept coming back.

Uzumaki Naruto; the gorgeous blonde who Sasuke had been in love with for a very long time.

Blonde hair fell in cascading spikes around a perfect face, accenting the sun-drenched skin that seemed to cover the blonde's entire body. Six parallel whisker-like scratches ran along the otherwise smooth cheeks, three on either side, not taking away from Naruto's perfection but furthering it. The most defining feature of the blonde however, was his sparkling blue eyes that were filled with laughter and emotions.

Naruto was a part of no clubs. He only went to the gatherings to socialize, something he was very good at. He had sparkling charisma that drew everyone in. Including Sasuke.

Sasuke himself was part of the Computer Club. It was only because he was naturally good at it and it would be good extra credit.

At that particular gathering, Sasuke had been sitting across the room, fingers curled around the juice Sakura had bought. His eyes had remained trained on Naruto as usual as the blonde laughed at something someone said. Oh how Sasuke wanted that laugh to be his, he wanted the beautiful sound and beautiful blonde it came from to be entirely his.

Naruto had looked up from the person he was talking to, his bright eyes flying across the room to meet Sasuke's. A breath passed and Sasuke was unable to tear his gaze from Naruto's.

Someone jostled the raven and the eye contact was broken. Sasuke looked down at the drink in his hand before he took a long draught of the juice.

'_It's gonna be a long night…_'

-=-=-=-

Singing interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. It was off-key and a bizarre pitch, but it was the most beautiful sound Sasuke had ever heard. The sound was coming from the bathroom and Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him. He stumbled to his feet, vaguely noting his shirt had been removed, but not his jeans. He padded, barefoot, to the bathroom door and pushed it open. Moving inside the plain bathroom, mind still fogged, Sasuke walked straight up to the shower and pushed _that_ door open. He stared through the steam at the slender body that had been emitting the strangely beautiful singing.

"Wow, awake," the man said as he looked over his shoulder. "I expected you to sleep until morning."

'…_Naruto?!_'

Sasuke was frozen. He couldn't move. His eyes traced the gorgeous body before him, taking in every curve, watching the water rivulets race down the caramel skin.

"Don't worry," the showering man said as he went back to rubbing the last of the conditioner out of his hair. "I drank a bit too, my head's still foggy."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in on the perfectly curved ass before him, tracing the tan flesh greedily. He could hardly think with the sight before him.

"It's rare to see you drunk, Sasuke," Naruto noted as he rinsed his hair.

'_This dream…_' Sasuke thought in a daze. '_A _great _dream… I want it to continue…_'

Moving forward, Sasuke grabbed a handful of the tan ass that had been tempting him. The firm flesh filled his grip making Sasuke want to moan.

Naruto gasped loudly, lurching forward slightly. He looked over his shoulder at Sasuke with confusion in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke ignored the blonde's words, focusing on the firm ass in his grasp.

'_I want to take him so bad,_' Sasuke thought. '_Even if it is only a dream…_'

Sasuke squeezed the flesh in his grip and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'_It feels so real…_' he thought. '_Not at all like a dream…_'

"Y-You're eyes," Naruto stuttered, drawing Sasuke's gaze back up. "They're unfocused… are you still drunk!?"

"Your body looks so delicious," Sasuke moaned as his arms snaked around Naruto's naked body. His left hand rested on the blonde's nipples, the right stopping on the blonde's left hip. "Did you get naked just to be eaten by me…? Can I? Can I really?"

"You don't know what you're doing or who you're doing it to!" Naruto snapped. "You're still drunk! Sober up!"

'_His voice…_' Sasuke thought. '_It makes this dream even more surreal…_'

"Sorry," Sasuke said as his left hand slid up to Naruto's mouth. "Could you be quiet?"

Sasuke dropped his lips onto Naruto's neck, sucking and nibbling on the long tan column.

"You neck," Sasuke breathed as his tongue raced out to taste it. "It tastes so good…"

Sasuke's right hand began to massage the blonde's nipple, tweaking the bud beneath his fingers. A blush raced up Naruto's face as he held back a moan against Sasuke's hand. The blonde felt himself growing hard and blushed darker.

"Your nipples are becoming so hard," Sasuke mused against the blonde's neck. "So firm and cute, it's really good… _you're_ really good…"

Another stifled moan crept out and Sasuke smiled softly in genuine happiness.

"You're letting out such delicious noises," he murmured. "Do you feel it? Does it feel good?"

Fully hard, Naruto shivered in Sasuke's arms despite the warm water rushing over and soaking them.

'_Even his ears are turning pink,_' Sasuke mused as he leaned in to suck on one of the ears. '_He's trembling so softly in my arms. This has to be the best dream ever._'

"I can't take it anymore," Sasuke breathed as he kissed the blonde's back. "You're adorable, I can't stand it. I want to touch you even more."

Sasuke's right hand snaked down to stroke Naruto's member softly. He slid his hand over the firm flesh, rubbing the precum before it was washed away. Naruto repressed another moan.

"With just this you've become so hard?" Sasuke whispered huskily in the blonde's ear. "You're so sensitive. Your cock is already dripping."

A few more kisses on the burning back and Sasuke couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to say it.

"I'm really happy, Naruto, I really like you,"

Sasuke's hand withdrew to Naruto's right hip again, which he rubbed slightly. He sucked on the blonde's back before smiling.

"You're ready to come," Sasuke said in a low voice. Naruto shivered helplessly in his arms. "I want us to come together."

Reaching down, Sasuke tugged at his zipped and buttons before pulling himself free. His pants slid down to his knees but Sasuke didn't care. Leaning in he saw the slightly shocked look on the adorable blonde's face as he rubbed his fully erect member against Naruto's firm ass. Panting, Sasuke smiled again.

"You really are wonderful," he said in a soft voice. "I'm about to lose it by rubbing against you."

'_I have to enter him soon,_' Sasuke thought fiercely as he rested his erection against Naruto's entrance. '_I want to come inside of him._'

"Naruto," he moaned. If Sasuke didn't hurry up, the dream might disappear.

Sasuke pushed into the blonde, the water and precum helping ease the way.

'_Oh God… he's sucking me in so tight,_' Sasuke thought. '_I'm about to melt!_'

Unable to wait any longer, Sasuke began to thrust. His hips shot forward, slamming into Naruto hard, pushing the blonde forward against the wall.

"Naruto…" he moaned. "I really, really like you…"

'_This dream,_' Sasuke thought. '_It's so intoxicating! I never want it to end!_'

Sasuke let out a low throaty moan, thrusting faster into the moaning blonde, the pleasure building up and becoming a white oblivion.

-=-=-=-

Sasuke groaned as his eyes slid open. He looked around the unfamiliar room in shock. Foxes stared back at him from all angles. Sasuke rubbed his throbbing head before looking to the right.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his gaze fell on the sleeping blonde. He sat bolt upright, the blanket sliding down to reveal he was completely naked.

'_Huh!? Naruto!? What the-_'

"…ah…"

Sasuke looked down at the noise and saw Naruto stirring. The blonde rubbed his eyes slightly before looking up at the shocked raven. The eye contact continued until Naruto's blue gaze narrowed.

"So you're finally awake?" he grumbled. Sasuke stared at him.

"Why am I naked?" he asked slowly. "And in the same bed as you…"

You don't remember?" Naruto asked while pushing his blonde locks out of his eyes. Sasuke's hands itched to perform the task himself. "Last night you were off your face and did something completely unforgivable to me…" Naruto sat up, fixing Sasuke with a hard stare. "You don't recall gulping down all those cocktails Sakura ordered?"

'_Those weren't fruit juices?_' Sasuke thought. Naruto sat up on his hunches, his hands clenching.

"It so happens I live alone," he informed the raven. "That's why I took you home with me."

"I…" Sasuke trailed off, his eyes dropping.

'_So the lower part of my body lost control…_'

"I'm really sorry to trouble you," Sasuke muttered. "And did… things… I…"

'_I'm too ashamed to attend those gatherings anymore…_'

"...you really don't remember what you did with me last night?" Naruto asked, drawing Sasuke out of his thoughts. His voice trailed down to a mumble. "You even came inside me..."

"What was that?" Sasuke asked curiously. Naruto flushed.

"Nothing!" he snapped. "Do you remember?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, before shaking his head. His mind was a complete blank.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered. "I have no idea…"

'_Goodbye my love,_' Sasuke thought glumly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he shuffled closer to Sasuke.

"Ahh damn! How is that possible!?" he demanded in a heated voice. "You did it so vigorously with me and you have no impression of it!? Is your memory really that bad?"

'_Did what…?_'

"S-So sorry…" Sasuke stuttered as he watched Naruto's lips move. Naruto ignored him.

"Also!" he continued. "You kept saying you really like me!"

Sasuke's heart started to thump louder and his breath caught.

'_I must have confessed to him last night!_' he thought. '_Fuck!_'

"You were speaking your true feelings," Naruto said as he shuffled closer. "Weren't you?"

Naruto moved closer, his face centimetres away from Sasuke's. Sasuke's breath caught and he realized he couldn't lie to Naruto.

"The reasons I go to those gatherings," he whispered. "Is not to socialize, but to see you, Naruto…"

Naruto thought the raven's words over for a moment before his hand snaked around the raven's neck.

"Oi," he growled. "Come closer."

Naruto yanked Sasuke's head forward, pulling him into a searing kiss. The raven sat shocked as Naruto's lips sealed over his before the raven pulled away.

"N-Naruto!?"

Naruto glared at the raven heatedly.

"You should have told me earlier!" he growled. "You teme!"  
Naruto's other arm snaked up to join his first hand around Sasuke's neck. He leaned closer, nuzzling Sasuke's neck with a smile.

"I too have a secret love," he breathed against the raven's neck. "For Sasuke… who is reserved and mature."

Naruto released the shocked raven, leaning back. He gave Sasuke a darkly seductive look as his hand trailed down his body.

"But damn did I like the you of last night…" he moaned. "You were so wild and lustful! I'm still horny!"

Naruto stroked his half-hard member as he looked at Sasuke with smouldering eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at Naruto. He couldn't believe it.

"What exactly did I do to you last night?" he breathed.

Naruto's hands shot out and he pulled Sasuke down on top of him.

"You really wanna know?" he asked as he grinned up at Sasuke. "In that case…"

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he stretched out on the blonde.

"Why don't we do it again?" Naruto said in a cheeky voice. "To… refresh your memory…"

Naruto bucked up against Sasuke slightly.

"I'm sure you can remember if you think," he said. "Last night _was _our first night together."

'_I really hate myself,_' Sasuke thought irritably. '_Why can't I remember!?_'

"Hurry up," Naruto moaned. "Hurry up and do it, Sasuke!"

Naruto rubbed his erection up against Sasuke's.

"Look," he growled. "We're both aroused."

Sasuke sealed his lips over Naruto's hungrily, sliding his tongue in and swirling it around the blonde's mouth. He lapped up the blonde's taste as Naruto guided his hands up to the blonde's own nipples.

"Last night," Naruto panted as he tore his mouth free. "You kept touching me here… but I'd really prefer it if you used your mouth…"

Their hips continued to thrust against each other. Sasuke vaguely wondered if he was still dreaming as he kissed his way down Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. "…love me!"

Sasuke groaned as he reached the blonde's nipples. He lapped at one cautiously. Naruto moaned loudly, arching up.

"Ah!" he moaned. "Harder! Suck it harder!"

Sasuke latched his mouth onto the nipple and sucked hard. He rolled his tongue around the hardening bud.

Naruto panted heavily, spreading his legs for Sasuke to lie in between.

"It feels so good, Sasuke," he moaned. "It feels wonderful!"

"Naruto," Sasuke panted as he licked the hard nipple. Naruto ignored him, reaching down to grip the raven's member.

"Sasuke it's so huge!" he gasped. "Hurry up and put it in there!"

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. He removed Naruto's hand and positioned himself. Naruto's hands flung out to grip the sheets as Sasuke slowly slid into Naruto's still-stretched entrance, swallowed up by the impossibly warm heat. As Sasuke slid in to the hilt Naruto's arms flung around him, one around the waist, the other the neck. Naruto buried one hand in Sasuke's hair at the back of his neck.

"J-Just like last night," Naruto demanded. "Wild and rough… do me hard!"

Sasuke froze, staring down at the blonde with hope in his eyes.

"R-Really?" he asked softly. "C-Can I?"

Naruto pulled the raven into a deep kiss. He allowed the older man to explore his mouth before Sasuke pulled back.

"Idiot," Naruto growled. "Stop thinking so much and hurry up!"

Sasuke pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Naruto cried out with a large grin. Sasuke slammed in harder, building up a fast tempo.

"H-Harder!" Naruto moaned. "P-Please! Harder!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke moaned. "Oh fuck…"

As he slid in and out of the blonde's tight flesh, Sasuke moaned lowly. The blonde's passage was so firm around his member; it was beyond anything Sasuke had ever felt before. Naruto's constant demands to be taken harder drove Sasuke to obey. When he hit Naruto's prostate the blonde had only become more vocal, every moan and cry drank in by the raven and memorized.

"Oh shit, oh fuck," Naruto gasped. "S-Sasuke, I'm go-gonna, it's coming- I'm coming- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasukeeeeeeeeee!"

With a long cry, Naruto burst all over his own stomach. Sasuke exploded inside Naruto, groaning lowly as he filled the younger man. Panting, Sasuke dropped back to pull out but Naruto followed him, straddling Sasuke's lap. Sasuke blushed, his member still inside the blonde.

"Well?" Naruto demanded, slightly breathless. "H-Have you re-remembered yet?"

"N-Not yet," Sasuke stuttered as Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's shoulders.

"Damn it!" Naruto growled. "Well… we'll have to keep doing it until you remember!"

'_I wasn't expecting that solution!_' Sasuke thought.

"But I don't mind," Naruto murmured as he trailed soft kisses along the raven's jaw. "Because I want to keep doing it… over and over again."

Naruto let out a soft giggle as he kissed the shocked raven's forehead.

"Because you're the one I love," he murmured. "Even if you did pretty much rape me in the shower."

As Naruto attacked his neck slowly, Sasuke tilted his head back to give the blonde more room.

'_My lower half won't get to rest at all…_'

* * *

Yes, I am Tanuki-Mara, and yes, I will be putting this one the end of every story I post.


End file.
